<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Lips Do What Hands Do by SilverCrane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539063">Let Lips Do What Hands Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane'>SilverCrane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, deaf Specs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was well past curfew when Romeo limped back to the lodging house, left arm clutched tightly at his side. All the lights were off, as he expected, except for the downstairs bathroom. He expected that too, but he couldn't help the pit of dread settling in his stomach.</p><p>There's no way to get to bed without passing the downstairs bathroom, and it's occupant knows that. So Romeo takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders, ready to seal his fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romeo/Specs (Newsies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Lips Do What Hands Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! Sorry for not being super active, my motivation has been shot for a few months now. Hope you enjoy this though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well past curfew when Romeo limped back to the lodging house, left arm clutched tightly at his side. All the lights were off, as he expected, except for the downstairs bathroom. He expected that too, but he couldn't help the pit of dread settling in his stomach.</p><p>There's no way to get to bed without passing the downstairs bathroom, and it's occupant knows that. So Romeo takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders, ready to seal his fate.</p><p>Specs glances up when he enters the room, a frown decorating his face.</p><p>"You're late." He says in a monotone voice, focusing his attention back on what he had been doing before Romeo had entered. Namely- soaking the rags that had once been one of Specs' shirts in water.</p><p>Romeo doesn't respond, obediently taking a seat on the side of the tub next to Specs.</p><p>"Here." Specs wrings out one of the strips of fabric, handing it to Romeo. He takes it dutifully, pressing the cool cloth to his stinging eye. "Strip."</p><p>Normally, Romeo would've teased Specs here, would've added a flirty one-liner. But he doesn't, instead dropping the wet fabric to pull off his shirt. The movement tugs at his shoulder and he winces, a move that doesn't go unnoticed by Specs.</p><p>"They did quite a number on you, huh." He says quietly, tilting Romeo's head to the side with cold fingers. He dabs his own cloth at the corner of Romeo's mouth, wiping away some of the blood that had dried there.</p><p>"You shoulda see th' other guys." Romeo mumbles, the first thing he's said since he got back. It earns him a small smile from Specs, a rare occurrence that only happens on occasions such as this one.</p><p>It makes Romeo want to get beat up more, just for the chance to see it.</p><p>"How many?" Specs asks, trailing a finger down Romeo's arm, giving it experimental pokes all the way down.</p><p>Romeo winces as Specs jabs a sore spot. "Four." He answers reluctantly.</p><p>Specs' lips pull down into a frown, and he gently feels Romeo's ribcage. "You're lucky they didn't break any ribs, Ro."</p><p>Romeo scowls, averting his gaze. His cheeks heat up in indignation. "Wasn't me who started it." Specs gives him a skeptical look, and he pouts. "Honest!"</p><p>"Ro, four 'gainst one isn't good odds, even if it's you." Specs mutters, brushing a soft hand over a cut on Romeo's cheekbone. He winces. He hadn't noticed the brass knuckles until it was too late, and at that point it was a lost fight.</p><p>He'd managed to get away after that, not that he'd tell Specs that.</p><p>"They were callin' you names." He blurts out, cheeks flaming. Specs pulls his hand away, busying himself with the dry strips of cloth.</p><p>"I can take care of myself, Ro." Specs reminds, taking one of Romeo's hands in his own. His knuckles are bruised, olive skin stained red with blood.</p><p>Romeo scowls, yanking his hand away. "You weren't there, you didn't hear-" He pauses. "You didn't know what they were sayin'."</p><p>Specs takes his hand back, fixing Romeo with a stern look. He squirms beneath Specs' sharp gaze, cheeks heating up again. "You think I don't know what they say?" Specs asks. His tone is soft, but it's far from gentle. "You think I don't know how they talk about me? You don't have to fight for me, Romeo, because that doesn't fix anything." He brushes a callused thumb over Romeo's bleeding knuckles. "You don't have to make yourself a bigger target."</p><p>Romeo sighs, shoulders slumping. "I just- couldn't stand there and watch them disrespect you like that! They don't know anything." </p><p>Specs hums, dabbing the dried blood off Romeo's knuckles. "Sometimes you just gotta let them. It won't do you any good to get beaten up, and it certainly won't help me." He wraps a dry bandage around Romeo's knuckles, looking up and meeting his eyes. "You know that, right?"</p><p>Romeo sighs, fingers curling into the softness of Specs' palm. "I know." He mumbles under his breath, turning his head in a way that allows Specs full view of his lips. "I know."</p><p>Specs rewards him with another smile, a small crescent moon that lights up his entire face. Romeo sometimes wonders how Specs would look with a full smile, if this small one was so bright. "Good." He whispers, and Romeo almost misses it, the way he leans in slightly, the pressure of Specs' hand in his. The soft look in his hazel eyes.</p><p>Romeo doesn't know what comes over him, but suddenly he's leaning forward, pressing his lips onto Specs'. He tightens his grip on Specs' hand, if only to keep him from running away. He almost doesn't want to, but he pulls away, hesitantly meeting Specs' gaze.</p><p>He's staring at Romeo with an expression Romeo's never seen before; somewhere between awe and exasperation- although Romeo's rooting for the first one. Romeo raises his eyebrows, daring Specs to say something. It was a gamble, he knew- his whole existence was a gamble. But it wasn't something he could change easily, and maybe <i> maybe </i> he'd been right about Specs.</p><p>Specs blinks slowly, a small half moon smile creeping it's way onto his face. This time, he's the one who leans in, pressing his lips against Romeo's.</p><p>Romeo moves his hands up to cup Specs' face, thumb brushing over Specs' cheekbone. The moment is only broken when Specs' lips brush against the cut on his lip, and he pulls away with a hiss. Stupid injuries.</p><p>"Romeo." Specs says softly, slowly blinking his eyes open.</p><p>"Ah-" Romeo cuts him off, hands grabbing Specs'. "Um- Please let me talk first. Before you say anything."</p><p>Specs gives him a small nod, eyes softening slightly.</p><p>"Um-" He honestly hadn't thought this far ahead. His head was still buzzing from happiness, his lips tingling where Specs had kissed him. "I like you. A lot." He manages, earning a scoff from Specs. "Don't laugh at that! 'Took a lotta courage, 'specially since, y'know..." He fiddles with Specs' fingers, gaze dropping down.</p><p>"Uh- I like guys." He lifts his head back up. "I mean- obviously. I like girls too, but I lile guys more. And that isn't really great, and people always say it's wrong but I really like you. Like, really really." He chews at his lip, wincing when he brushes against his wound. "You don't gotta return my feelings or anythin', I just- wanted you to know." He finishes lamely.</p><p>Specs exhales sharply through his nose, a noise which soon turns into a giggle, and then full on laughter. Romeo flushes at that, cheeks turning red. "Don't laugh!"</p><p>"Sorry!" Specs manages, gripping Romeo's hands tightly. "Sorry I just- you're very cute, you know that?" He flashes Romeo another one of his crescent-shaped smiles. </p><p>Romeo huffs, burying his face in his shoulder to try and hide his embarrassment.</p><p>"Hey." Specs says softly, squeezing his hand and making him turn to look at him. "I like you too, okay?"</p><p>Romeo blinks, mouth opening slightly. "You do?" He manages.</p><p>A small laugh. "Why do you think I stay up waiting for you every night?" Specs raises an eyebrow. "'Course I do."</p><p>Romeo lets a smile cross his face, quickly growing in size. "Oh. Oh, I-" He pauses, biting his tongue. "Can we make this- a thing?" He asks hopelessly. "I mean- we don't gotta let the guys know but-" He thumbs Specs' knuckles, eyes searching his face. "I really, really like you."</p><p>"Yeah." Specs says breathlessly, almost too quiet for Romeo to hear. And then again- slightly louder. "Yeah, I'd like that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone's having a good day and staying safe! My Tumblr is silvercrane14 of you ever have any questions or want to talk! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>